heroesofthestormfandomcom-20200223-history
Varian quotations
The following is a list of quotations from Varian. Clicked *"Glory for the Alliance." (upon purchase) *"Your king listens." *"The line of Stormwind's kings is restored." Interactions ;Alliance (Muradin, Falstad, Malfurion, etc.) *''(laughs)'' "It's good to see the Alliance is well represented." *"Glory to the Alliance!" ;Evil (Gul'dan, Diablo, etc.) *"Allying with such evil was not what I was expecting." *"Your foul words do not sway me!" ;Greymane *"Greymane, I hope you're not getting too old for the hunt." *''(laughs)'' "Then lead on, my friend." ;Horde (ETC, Samuro, Sylvanas, etc.) *"The Horde. Of course." *"We share an enemy. Try not to forget it." ;Jaina *"Stand together, trust each other, and our enemy will break!" *"As always, I appreciate your guidance, Lady Jaina." ;Murky *"A murloc?! Is not even the Nexus safe from your vile kind?!" *"Oh, sure, that's cute now, but I know what happens when you grow up!" ;Rehgar *"I hear you've become a respectable shaman, Rehgar." *"Life of luxury? Are you talking about me?" ;Thrall *"Warchief Thrall. Much has changed since your time." *"Only my enemies shall know my rage... And I intend to keep that promise." ;Tyrande *"Let our enemy make the first mistake, Tyrande." *"Likewise, High Priestess." ;Uther *"Thank the Light! A trustworthy ally!" *"Oh, admit it, you did that on purpose." Humorous * "This belt once belonged to Anduin Lothar, the Lion of Azeroth. His spirit still guides us to this day." * "The Nexus has gathered powerful heroes from many worlds, but for what purpose? What if this is just the calm before the storm?" * "You know, I still watch 3v3 arena fights from time to time. Warrior, Rogue and Druid teams are still my favorite, but... I'll admit, I'm a little biased." * "All of the great Warrior abilities, none of the stance restrictions. Anvilmar would be jealous." * "Fury, Arms, and Protection. Each has its use on the battlefield. The key is choosing the right one at the right time." * "People wonder how I learned how to quell my rage. But the secret is, I'm always angry." * "It seems like I've seen Onyxia's head hang from the gates of Stormwind a million times. Still not enough." * "Some day, I hope to see Stormwind's Park restored. It was always a calming place for me." * "Oh, I just thought of the perfect joke to tell Anduin! What do you call a gnoll who won't share his forest? A Hogger!" (laughs) "Oh, he's gonna love it!" * "Hmm, I'm not sure about these talents. How do I respec? Ah... Why is there never a class trainer around when you need one?" * "Is anyone else hungry... Like a wolf? No? Well, what about Greymane? He has to be!" * "Anduin got me to play Hearthstone once. It was a bit fantastic for my tastes. What kind of game allows Garrosh to order me around? It's absurd!" * "Never take advice from someone named Prestor. Ever. They're always a dragon. Trust me." * "Are you still clicking? Was that not enough jokes?! WERE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED?!" (stammers) "Sorry. Uh... Sometimes my gladiator past gets the best of me." Moving * "We march!" * "Press forward!" * "With purpose." * "Stormwind's might shines on." * "Act as one." * "We forge our own destiny." * "I fight for my kingdom." * "We think the same way." * "Serve with honor." Attacking * "This one's mine!" * "For Azeroth!" * "To arms!" * "Long overdue." * "So be it!" * "Justice is at hand!" * "Good, I was growing bored." Heroic Abilities Taunt * "Face me!" * "You're holding back. Don't." * "Let's see how you fight!" * "No potions!" Category:Quotations